1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a questionnaire analysis system, and more particularly to a questionnaire analysis system using text automatic classification, natural language processing, and network utilization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operation for extracting general features and tendency from questionnaire reply statements including free reply description in natural language obtained through the network such as the Internet has been conventionally done almost manually. Text mining tools such as DE-FACTO developed by Dentsu (published in leaflet), Keyword Associator of Fujitsu (I. Watanabe: Divergent thought support system “Keyword Associator” 2nd edition, research group paper of 15th Meeting of System Engineering Group of Society of Measurement and Automatic Control of Japan, July 1994), and “HIPS” (Watanabe, Miki, Nitta, Sugiyama: Hybrid thought support system HIPS, research group paper of 17th Meeting of System Engineering Group of Society of Measurement and Automatic Control of Japan, January 1995) were used for extracting the relationship of words from the text information. However, these tools could not express the features of questionnaire reply statements in a format of a rule.
So far, nothing has been known about the system or service for collecting and analyzing questionnaire reply statements including free reply description in natural language automatically through the network such as the internet, and distributing the analysis results, if necessary, to the claimant. For example, in JP 11-066036 A (1999), or JP 11-143856 A (1999), the technology for inquiring through the network and accumulating the replies in the database is disclosed, but features of questionnaire reply statements are not extracted in a format of a rule.
In the conventional manual questionnaire analysis mentioned above, when there are huge number of the number of questionnaire replies, the manual analysis becomes inefficient.
In text mining tools such as DE-FACTO and HIPS, features of questionnaire replies cannot be extracted in a format of a rule. Therefore, it was not sufficient from the viewpoint of presentation of compact and easy knowledge.
Although conventional text classification tools used for information retrieval are also useful for analysis of questionnaire replies, they are not used yet in the analysis of questionnaire replies including free reply description in natural language.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a questionnaire analysis system capable of automatically presenting knowledge in a compact and easy rule from questionnaire reply statements including free reply description in natural language by using a text classification engine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a questionnaire analysis system for distributing analysis results to the claimant by automatically extracting the knowledge in the rule format from the questionnaire reply statements collected through the network.
A questionnaire analysis system of the present invention comprises means for inputting a questionnaire statement including free reply description in natural language, a network for transmitting the questionnaire reply statement, a database for accumulating the transmitted questionnaire reply statements, and a text classification engine for reading out the questionnaire reply statements from the database and learning a rule for classifying the questionnaire reply statements.
Further, a questionnaire analysis system of the present invention may comprise means for inputting a questionnaire statement including free reply description in natural language, a database for accumulating the transmitted questionnaire reply statements, and a text classification engine for reading out the questionnaire reply statements from the database and learning a rule for classifying the questionnaire reply statements.
Moreover, a questionnaire analysis system of the invention may comprise means for inputting a questionnaire statement including free reply description in natural language, a network for transmitting the questionnaire reply statement, a database for accumulating the transmitted questionnaire reply statements, a text classification engine for reading out the questionnaire reply statements from the database and learning a rule for classifying the questionnaire reply statements, and means for distributing the rule through the network according to a request from a claimant.
According to the present invention, by receiving orders for enterprise image survey or questionnaire about specific merchandise or service from claimants, the questionnaire is operated on the network, and the questionnaire reply statements including free reply description in natural language collected online through the network are accumulated in the database, and questionnaire reply statements are called therefrom, and the rules obtained by using the text classification engine are sold to the claimants as the analysis results.
Further, according to the present invention, by receiving orders for enterprise image survey or questionnaire about specific merchandise or service from claimants, the questionnaire is operated, and the questionnaire reply statements including free reply description in natural language are collected at once, and accumulated in the database, and questionnaire reply statements are called therefrom, and the analysis results obtained by using the text classification engine are sold to the claimants.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, by receiving orders for enterprise image survey or questionnaire about specific merchandise or service from claimants, the questionnaire is operated on the network, and the questionnaire reply statements including free reply description in natural language collected online through the network are accumulated in the database, and questionnaire reply statements are called therefrom, and the analysis results obtained by using the text classification engine are distributed through the network to the claimants when requested.